Phantom
by WinchesterAtHeart
Summary: I'm a Phantom, or that's what I call myself.I can phase through solid objects, run at Vampire speed, move silently, and nobody can track me. My name is Skye. I'm just about to start to start my first day of hight school at Forks High. Wish me luck.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a phantom, or that's what I call myself. I can phase through solid objects. My name is Skye. I'm just about to start high school at Forks High. Wish me luck.

As I walked into the cafeteria a new smell hit my nose, and it wasn't the smell of food. Vampires, at least 4 of them, maybe more. My eyes darted around the eating space, landing on a table in the back, there were five of them, 3 guys and 2 girls. I grinned as I realized they hadn't caught my scent yet, this was going to be fun.

What would freak them out the most? Then it hit me. I strode over to their table and sat down next to the guy with blond hair.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him innocently. The look on his face was priceless.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. Hmm, a stuttering vampire… interesting. I took a bite of my pizza. I looked at the girl next to the blond one, who had spiky black hair and designer clothes.

"How about you?" She just STARED AT ME! After an uncomfortable pause I decided to speak again. "Okay then." I ate my pizza and sipped my water while looking down at the table, or around at the other kids, knowing if I met anyone's eyes they would have the same confused look in them.

When the bell rang for lunch I got up, waved goodbye, and headed off to my 5th period. None of them had classes with me, so it was pretty boring for the rest of the day. As I walked towards my car I saw them getting into the silver Volvo next to it, and right before they drove off I overheard the words 'camping' and 'tomorrow'.

I smiled to myself.

It was Saturday, so I decided to follow them, of course I knew they weren't really camping. As I ran to their house I formed a plan in my mind. They wouldn't be able to track my scent, or hear me coming or leaving, so I decided to pop by each one of them in turn.

I waited outside their house as they split into groups, there were two more older-looking ones with them. I had learned their names from Jessica Stanley, who wouldn't stop blabbing about Edward after I asked her a question that couldn't be simpler. "What are their names?"

I almost sighed, remembering, but managed to stop myself before the sound escaped my lips. The groups were the following, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward, and Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Boys and girls groups. The girls went south and the guys went North.

Following the boys first, I fell into step half a mile behind them, careful not to be seen. They were deep into the forest before they began to split up and spread out a little bit, then chose Edward's trail. I watched him from a little ways away

Right when he was about to spring onto an elk I slinked forward a bit, to get a better view of him. The it happened, he froze, golden eyes boring into my blue ones.

What is he doing? He couldn't have spotted me? If he has, does he know what I am? I thought frantically. He raised and eyebrow. _Insert a curse word of your choice here,_ A MIND READER!

Quickly I turned and raced back to where they had split up. Now I chose Jasper. He wasn't as far away as Edward was, so I found him quickly, feeding on a small bear. When he finished he tossed aside the carcass. His phone rang. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he answered it.

"You saw a who? What? Okay, I'll look for her, Emmett won't be any helpful. You already called him? Edward! Now he'd going to be cranky. 'K, bye." He hung up. I ran over to stand before him and smiled.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" And then I was gone again, hiding behind a tree. He blinked stupidly and I held in a giggle, then sniffed the air. His expression turned strange. Probably wondering why my scent wasn't there.

Someone grabbed my shoulders from behind me and I froze.

"Gottcha." Emmett muttered, feeling victorious. I grimaced in annoyance, while he yelled to Jasper. "Jazz I got her! Who's unhelpful now?" He boasted. The Jasper was standing next to me, looking confused, and a little scared.

"You were watching me?" He asked bluntly. I nodded.

"Yup," I replied, popping the p.

"You saw me feeding?"

"Yup."

"You're not scared? And how did you run so fast? Why wasn't I able to track you?" Edward and Carlisle appeared then, having backtracked to find us. I immediately started repeating the musical Annie in my head, having memorized it when I was 5. Yes, I'm just that fascinating.

He glared at me. I smiled pleasantly back at him.

"Hello, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself properly at lunch with you all staring rudely at me, my name is Skye," I held out my hand for him to shake. He glared harder.

"What are you?" He growled almost too low for me to hear.

"And the rudeness continues…" I muttered, of course they heard me. Emmett's booming laughter filled the trees, causing a smile to spread across of my face. Edward called a number on his cell phone.

"Hey Rose, we have…Skye here, we're heading back to the house, she has some explaining to do,' hanging up we started to walk back at a slow human pace, at that rate it would take over 2 hours to reach our destination.

"Come on!" I yelled and ran at Vampire speed, surprising Emmett who lost his grip on my shoulders and having to race to catch up with me. When we arrived at the giant, white house-mansion I knocked on the door, being first. Esme answered it.

"Hello, you must be Skye, uh... where are the boys?"

"They're too slow to catch up with a human," I replied, smiling sweetly at her, "may I come in?" She nodded and stepped aside so I could enter. I walked into the living room where Alice and Rosalie were sitting and leaned up against the wall, waiting for the others. Esme joined us and sat next to Alice.

Then Edward burst through the door, "We lost her, she's fast!" Then he looked at me. I waved, "Oh." Carlisle, Jasper, and then Emmett came through the door next. all looking surprised to see me waiting for them. When we were all there and paying attetion to me I smiled and spoke,

"I'm a Phantom."


	2. Chapter 2

"A _what_!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"A _Phantom_, I came up with the name. I can run with Vampire speed, walk silently, and no one can track my scent, oh, and I have good smell, too. That's why I knew you were Vampires, plus, pale skin, gold eyes…shall I go on."

"Quit thinking the musical _Annie_. It's extremely annoying," Edward was still glowering at me. I stopped repeating the musical. He sighed, thank you, Alice has already forced me to watch it a billion times, don't want to listen to it again." Alice frowned. Jasper turned to me.

"So, why were you following us?" I tried to look innocent and shrugged.

"I was bored, and I knew you would find out about me sooner or later. Can I go home now?" They stared at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"No, you can't leave yet, we still have a lot of questions for you," Carlisle spoke up.

"Ya," Alice, "You're blocking my visions!"

"What visions?" I asked her.

"I see visions of the future," she explained. I shrugged again.

"I don't think that's me."

"Who else could it me?" The door opened and in walked my older brother, Adrian. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey lil' sis, these Vampires giving you a hard time?" I shook my head at him.

"Adrian, how many times have I told you to not to just walk into people's houses?" He smiled.

"This would be the sixth time." I rolled my eyes.

"This is my brother, Adrian, his powers are a little different from mine." He looked at Jasper and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper was about to shake his hand but I pulled Adrian back.

"No," I said firmly. He frowned, lowering his head.

"You always ruin everything."

"Ya, I know, I try," I looked at Jasper, then at everyone else. "Don't touch him. He can absorb powers and can shape-shift to look like you. Never shake his hand. He can also block mind readers easily, and run at Vampire speed. He's the one blocking your visions, Alice." The Cullens nodded. Alice looked mad. "_Now_, can I leave?" Without waiting for an answer I took Adrian's hand and started walking towards the door.

"Wait," Carlisle stood in front of the door, but I took no notice of him, let go of my brother's hand, and walked right through him. The Cullen gasped. I walked behind Carlisle.

"I can also phase through objects. Come on, Adrian," as he walked forward Carlisle cleared out of his way. We walked out of the door and into the world.

As soon as we were out of the Cullen's Vampire view I sighed.

"I guess we have to move on, huh?" Adrian gave me a small smile.

"You like this place, huh?"

"Ya, I like Forks, nothing interesting happens anywhere else. People just always think I'm a freak, you're lucky you don't have to go to school. Ya know all these years, I think 11 now, I've never made 1 friend, never had one person talk directly to me?" He frowned.

"Really, what about Erica?"

"Made her up so you wouldn't worry about me, I know you do a lot." He stared straight ahead for awhile.

"I think we can stay here for awhile," he said slowly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I gave him a hug, then ran full speed back to the house, trying not to be seen by humans. "Thanks Adrian!"

At school the next day I sat down at an empty table with my lunch. Jasper suddenly came up and sat next to me at the table.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked me. I stared at him. Alice came over to sit on the other side of me.

"Hey Skye," she said.

"Uh… hey…" Then the rest of them came over and sat at the table.

"It's okay if we sit with you, right?" Alice asked. A smile spread across my face.

"Sure."


End file.
